


Mistletoe and Hot Chocolate

by spacerDiwyllian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerDiwyllian/pseuds/spacerDiwyllian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is two short EriSol stories I wrote for a 25 days of Fic challenge. Sadly enough I only got 3 days done but the last one is an EriFef. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't switch Sollux 's' with 'th' as many others do, I just think it's annoying to read. We all know he has a lisp anyway.

“Are you ready yet? The guests will arrive at any time, I said clearly that I wanted to have everything ready at least half an hour ago! “One man in his late 20 stuck his head out from the bathroom, his hair was reddish brown while the bangs was colored in a bright violet color, His face was long and marked by strong jawbone with a moderately trained body. The man’s gray eyes were fixed on another man with dark blonde colored hair and oval glasses that had settled down on the couch.

“Yes, I have said that I am coming. It is only the table setting to be fixed and then I’ll take a shower, unfortunately, it is a appearance fixed hipster occupying the bathroom. ” The dark blonde man turned slightly on his head and met his partners gaze with an easy grin, in response he received only a high snort before his head disappeared back into the bathroom.

“I’m not a hipster, I’ve said it before! I just have an odd and unique style! Go and fix the table now, promise I’m done here when you’re done there. “

This idea seemed to amuse the man on the couch, as if he had not heard it before, he could probably just relax for at least 5 more minutes, nothing to worry about when you had a boyfriend who probably cared more about his hair than your feelings. He had had the same hairstyle since the two of you had met, probably because he fit in it, but still.

Sollux, as he was called, finally sighed and stood up. Wasn’t he done and Eridan, his boyfriend, would stick his head out again, it would probably end up in a fight so it was just as good to just do what he was told to. A stubborn person to the end, but it was also what was so charming about him.

Once out in the kitchen, he pulled out plates, silverware, glasses and other necessary things to keep a dinner for 12 people. It was probably just once a year they could all gather in this kind of way and just hang out before Christmas, troublesome to fit so many people in a moderately large apartment. The apartment was almost bigger than it really needed to be for two people, but Eridan liked the area so he got to stick with it.

“Hey, Sol! Don’t forget to set the table for four more! “Sollux blinked a bit in surprise and stared down at the dark purple plates, of course he had not had much of a say when it came to the decor. Ah, yeah. Kanaya had his girlfriend, Rose and Terezi, Dave …Vriska who was dating this John and he would have his sister Jade with him. Wonderful, many to succumb to. He carried away everything to the bench where it would soon be home cooked food, his specialty, and made ready to throw out his boyfriend from the bathroom when his foot struck a cardboard box on the floor. The stuff they had received from Aradia, his closest friend. If he remembered correctly there was lot of old Christmas decorations and ornaments in there, things she decided to clean out and give to him.

Sollux leaned down and slowly opened the tabs. A strong smell of dust struck him and he wondered almost immediately why not Eridan threw everything up in the attic. It wasn’t like him to leave things left just like that, maybe he should carry it up for him. He was getting ready to close the box again when something caught his eye, he reached out a hand and managed to fish up something, his lips forming into a big smile. Typically Aradia throwing with these things, probably why he liked her so much, she understood him.

Without hesitation, he went out into the hall, pulled up a chair and hung a green mistletoe from the ceiling, the first Christmas decorations in the hall. It looked cosy, in some strange way. Now it was just to try it out before the guests showed up. He sneaked off to the bathroom, peeked in only to catch sight of Eridan, who was now apparently finished with his hair, and was about to put away all the hair products back into the cabinet. For Sollux surprise, he had chosen to make their hair more wavy and with the violet more to the side, so that it actually looked like real bangs, for once.

“What do you think? It’s not too much I hope. “Eridan smiled a little uncertain as he fixed his firm thick black frames to the face, giving him an even sharper face than before.

“It looks good, different from what you usually wear. You fit in it. “Sollux nodded to clarify his words, before Eridan could undo his hair and start over. “But, uhm… I’d like to show you something, follow me!”

Eridan looked blankly at him but didn’t make any attempt to go against him.

“Uh, sure. Just you promise to shower later. “

“Well, of course I do! But you must close your eyes, or else it will destroy it all! “Sollux stood behind him and held his hands carefully a bit in front of his glasses, he would go crazy if there were handprints on the glass. Before Eridan got a chance to argue against that Sollux brought him out into the hall, stopped under the mistletoe and took away his hands. His boyfriend gave him a confused look and searched around him, trying to locate the big surprise without being able to find anything.

“You should look up.” Sollux nodded to the roof which made Eridans head follow him, and when he saw the mistletoe it only took him a few seconds to connect. He turned his gaze back to Sollux to try to say something, but before any words couls slip, Sollux leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips, a kiss that was quickly answered.


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux and Eridan got stuck in a snowstorm. How romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really cheesy and I'm not sorry.

“It was your idea to go up here, not mine. Remember that! ”A man with dark blond hair was standing with his eyes glued to something that would probably be a window, but it looked more like a white, glittery carpet, and shivered. Snowed in, just wonderful. Behind him stood another man, whose facial expressions indicating strong irritation, which carried a pile of blankets and that man’s comments didn’t make it any better.

“Yes, of course, whinin’ at the man who just wanted to spend a weekend alone with his boyfriend and was kind enough to pay a ski trip with cottage!” He threw one of the quilts on the blond man before he sat down in an armchair beside of the window.

“Hey, ED, I did not mean it like that …”

“Then, how did you? Are you sayin’ that it’s my fault it appeared a fuckin’ snowstorm? Clearly I’m no weather presenter who can control the weather! So, Sol, if you don’t have nothin’ better to say you don’t have to say anythin’ at all. ”

The blond man, Sollux sighed for his boyfriend’s talent to blow things up and make it sound twice as bad then it was, if only he could try this thing called ‘listening’ for once. Sollux grabbed hold of the blanket that had ended up over his shoulder and wrapped it around him, it didn’t help much, but it kept some of the cold away.

“Eridan … I don’t want to fight right now, let’s try to find something to do to get the day going? They’ll probably start clearing away the snow in the morning, and then we can go out and ski again.”No answer. Still, it felt as if Eridan was right, the only thing he really done since they started their trip, was to complain. His boyfriend had tried to do something for both of them, that they might have a chance to get away from the studies and the boring New York City environment, and spend an active weekend. Sollux hated to stay active but Eridan loved it, so it would have been easier to spend time with any of his interests for once. To sit and play games or watch movies were something you did on the usual holidays.

Sollux gave his boyfriend one last look before he walked past him and disappeared into the living room instead, a place made in a contrasts of brown, sofas and a fireplace they had lit on the very first night they arrived. Did they have any wood left? He put down his blanket on the couch and then slid out into the kitchen where he began searching in both cupboards and drawers. Surely there was food so that they would survive for many days, something Eridan been careful to procure.

 

Eventually he found the can of powdered chocolate that he was sure was hidden among a lot of goods, placed it on the bench and then began seeking out cream, milk and cookies. This should surely do. He ran back into the living room, found the bag with wood that was hidden away in a cupboard before he stuck his head out into the hall to view his angry boyfriend.

“Can you do me a favor and not come into the living room until I say it’s ok?” In response, he received only a loud hum.

Sollux closed the living room doors so that Eridan would not peek, went off to the fireplace again and began scooping the wood before he did his best to get it to burn. When he was sure that it wouldn’t go out he took the liberty to move to the kitchen again.

It took ten minutes before he felt satisfied, opened the door to the living room again and asked Eridan to stop sulking and get in the room for a while.

Eridan got up a bit reluctantly and scooted away to Sollux, whom currently had a rather smug grin on his face. Only when he stepped into the living room he understood why.

On the glass table in front of the couch was a tray with two steaming cups filled with hot chocolate, topped with melting cream. There was a plate filled with cookies, that Sollux managed to find, and the couch was there embedded with their blankets from the bed and several pillows. The room had begun to warm up by the fireplace and the warm glow gave the room a homely glow, which made him warm inside.

“Wow … this looks really cozy.” Eridan took a couple of steps further in before he turned to look at Sollux.

“Heh, I did what I could. It doesn’t get better when you sit out there and sulk, you know. “

“I don’t fuckin’ SULK.”

“No, don’t start fighting at once, please! Cannot we just crawl under and enjoy a hot cup of chocolate? ”In response Sollux got an amused snort before he took his hand and dragged him against the couch.

“Sure, if you want it that way.”


End file.
